Traditionally, computer systems are configured after the booting process when the disk partitions have been fully mounted and an operating system has been handed over control of a processor by a kernel image of the boot process. Configurations, however, are either done manually or automatically using an automated solution, such as Puppet, Chef, Ansible, and Saltstack. During runtime, configuration typically requires root access, which can lead to malformed configurations and malicious configurations. Either of these can lead to a compromised computer system.